Please Come Again
by Edward-dazzles
Summary: We just stared into each other’s eyes. We leaned in closer and closer to each other. Next thing you know our lips were touching, kissing. Not good with this, but ALL HUMAN! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another story. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but i couldn't help it. Of course, I will be somewhat slow with this one since I'm working on 'Truth or Dare?' right now and don't worry, this won't delay me from completing the next chapter. Well, more then I already do anyways. ha ha. Well, this is another story, like I said, and I'm just seeing if you guys like it or not. Please read and review to let me know if you would like me to conitnue with this story. I would gladly appreciate it. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

I noticed how much I have given my life for the unexpected. I given so much to the fact that I'm not living my life the way I should be living it. I shouldn't have to work at this grocery store just because it's mandatory. Plus…I don't even make much money. I've been working in the store in Seattle for a while to pay for college, even though Renee and Billy paid for most of my tuition, but I still had to pay off some of it.

I've decided to just give up this worthless job. Why wait? I was walking to my manager's office to give him the good news, well…bad news for him. He once told me that everything was disastrous without me taking control.

I was about to knock on the door when I noticed someone from afar. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He had bronze hair and he was tall. It took me a while to notice what he was wearing. He was a simple light-blue button-up shirt and jeans that suited him. I also noticed that he was wearing a black jacket that fit his well-muscled body perfectly.

I finally noticed he was in the isle where we kept the cereal of the store. He had a confused look on his face. He was probably trying to figure out what brand to buy.

It was funny to watch him choose something some people just take for granted. I'm guessing he had pretty good taste in cereal. I giggled internally.

Suddenly, I heard a door open in front of me and sooner then later, my boss was in my face which scared me to death and made me gasp so hard that the bronzed-haired guy turned to see what was going on.

"Oh, Isabella, I didn't see you there. Were you about to go in?" He waited for an answer. Yup…there was my boss. Chuck. Chuck here has always been so desperate and he's that type of guy who uses lame pick-up lines and I try to not use eye-contact because he tends to convince some girls that it was love at first sight. I'm, unfortunately, one of his victims.

"Oh, umm, no, I just, ummm, never mind." I slowly turned around and walked away, hoping he would leave me alone. I try to avoid talking to him which is often very hard because he's my boss. He tends to take every opportunity to make a move.

"Wait, Bella." Ugh. I guess this is one of those days. I turned and walked to where he was standing. I suddenly noticed that the bronzed-haired guy was still looking, trying not to be obvious.

I waited for Chuck to speak. "Well, I was wondering if you would want to go out tonight. You know, get the party started." Ugh. I always try to let him down easily. Alice used to tell me how she would be right-out mean and tell him straight out that she would never want to go out with him. Chuck, of course fired her, but said she wasn't sufficient for the job.

"Umm, I…ummm, actually I can't." There. Hopefully he would just leave at that.

"Why not?" Or not.

"Well, I have to…ummm. I have, I have -"

"A date." I was cut off by a velvety voice. I turned to see who it was and I noticed that it was the bronzed-haired guy. I just stared at him in total shock and I couldn't speak at first.

I turned to Chuck and I saw a hint of disappointment on his face. "Uh, yeah. This is…." I paused to look at this gorgeous creature beside me and he spoke his name.

"Edward Masen. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand to Chuck and he stared at it for a couple of seconds before taking it. Then, he turned to me.

"Okay, then Bella. See you tomorrow and remember that your shift ends until eight."

"Sure." and he walked away leaving me and Edward. It was silent for a moment not knowing what to say until he spoke.

"So, when shall I pick you up?" He said with a fighting smile on his face. It was a crooked smile which I found very cute.

"Umm, thank you for that. Edward, is it?"

"Yes," he paused as if trying to remember something, "Bella, is it?"

"Yeah, well, thanks again." I took one quick look at him again and just went my way. I noticed how much my hands were sweating. Right when I was turning to the next aisle I began to hear footsteps on the other side of the aisle.

I began slowing down, noticing that the other footsteps were matching my pace. I had a feeling that it was probably Chuck stalking me again. I started walking faster because I was anxious to tell him off and this time I wasn't going to chicken out.

I was turning the corner at such a fast pace that I didn't notice the person that turned the corner. I landed in his arms.

"Hello."

* * *

EPOV

"So, when shall I pick you up?" I asked, smiling. I sounded sarcastic, but for some reason I wanted her to take me seriously.

"Umm, thank you for that. Edward, is it?" I guess not.

"Yes," was all I said. I wanted to let her know I knew her name as well. "Bella, is it?"

"Yeah, well, thanks again." She had a marvelous voice. She took another look at me and walked away into one of the isles. _Go get her Edward. _I wonder what she thought of me. I decided to follow her and I don't know what drove me to talk to her. I went into the isle right next to her and I followed her pace. She was slowing down, so I slowed down. She continued in a faster pace, and so I followed her pace once again.

I was determined to follow her, onto the next isle. What I didn't expect was for her to turn around towards my isle. She bumped really hard into me and landed in my arms.

"Hello." Was all I could say. I was just as surprised as she was.

We just stared into each other's eyes. We leaned in closer and closer to each other. Next thing you know our lips were touching, kissing.

The kiss ended way too quickly for my liking. She quickly removed herself from me and was straightening up like if she took a nasty fall.

She didn't speak; she just stood there. Then she just turned around and walked away, without saying anything to me. I noticed a couple of people were watching so I just straightened up and walked to the cashier to pay for my things.

I paid for all my things. "Here you go," the cashier said, handing me my change and receipt. "Have a nice day, please come again soon."

_Please come again soon. _I think I'm going to back tomorrow. I have to see her again, or at least just hear her voice.

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't resist kissing him and what a wonderful kiss that was. I sighed. Why did it have to end?

I couldn't stop thinking about him all day at work

I was in the staff locker room and I was retrieving my things when Rosalie was waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you've been kind of distant all day." Angela added.

Rose and Angela were my co-workers and also very good friends of mine. I like dhow we all worked together. It's too bad Alice got fired due to her "insufficiency for the job." We could have all been working together for the summer, since college was out.

I simply answered, "Nothing. Something amazing happened, and I just walked away from it."

Their eyes were suddenly on me, waiting for me to continue. "I'll tell you later. I don't _someone_ to overhear." I emphasized 'someone' and they knew who I was talking about. Chuck. He's been caught snooping around and over-hearing conversations.

We grabbed our things and headed outside where Alice was waiting outside for us. I honestly don't know why Alice even started working here in the first place. She had money. Ever since we were little, she had the good things in life. I'm not jealous though. She's an amazing friend. Her and her brother Emmett. They are great. All of us grew up together, and it was amazing to have them in my life.

As soon as we all got inside the car, they didn't waste any time interrogating me. "Spill." Rosalie said and of course Alice was curious. "What are you guys talking about?" Alice began driving to her house, which we all shared for college, well, except Angela, but she was staying with us anyways.

"Come on Bella, tell us." Angela encouraged.

"Well, I kissed a guy at the store." Suddenly Alice stopped the car and it screeched. "You what?" She was making me repeat myself.

"I kissed a guy."

"Oh, okay, just wanted to make sure I heard right." She started driving again.

"How did it happen?" Rosalie asked. I moved on with the story. I told about me quitting and how Edward saved me from one of Chuck's attempts to ask me out. "Edward?" Alice asked. I just nodded. "That's a nice name. Sounds classy. Was he cute?"

They all looked at me, while we were at a red light. I just giggled and nodded. They all laughed along with me.

I continued telling them about how I bumped into him by accident and landed in his arms.

"I felt good in his arms." I was looking down when saying this.

Alice looked into the rearview mirror. "You'll see him again, Bella. Don't worry."

I didn't want to say that she was wrong. I was hoping she was right. I really wanted to see him again.

"Too bad, I don't work tomorrow."

We all drove in silence.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. What did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you guys thought. Thank you. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**-_- Well, i am sorry. ha ha. there i go saying sorry. **

**well, anywho. thanx for the only person who reviewed. **xox-Smiley-xox **Thanx so much. I am glad you liked. Hopefully i get more reviews soon. =]**

**Well, with this chapter. It gives you a little more info about them, and i had a td bit fun looking for their apartments. ha ha. I know i'm weird for looking for their homes, but i thought it would be fun. and those are posted on my profile. so check them out. And this chapter is just a chapter to fill up what their lifes are like. PLEASE R&R!**

**Well, onward with the story! =]**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

I drove home to my apartment where I was spending the summer before I go back to my job in New York, and at school. I decided to go to college and get a head start at my actual career, which is of course consist of being a CEO of my dad's architect firm.

I guess I just needed a break from all that and I decided to spend my summer in Seattle. Why? I don't really know how to explain it. I just feel content here since I spend almost every summer here ever since I can remember. But there were more important things to me then relaxing right now.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella…and that kiss.

I could still feel her lips on mine. _Oh snap out of it Edward. _I don't even know her; just her name.

I walked into my apartment which I had to say was a little expensive due to my dad, Edward Sr. and my mother, Elizabeth. It was a simple condo, yet it is very extravagant. (A/N: Edward's condo in my profile.) The one thing I absolutely love that my father included was the grand piano.

I turned on the lights and began putting what I had bought at the supermarket. My thoughts quickly went back to Bella. Ugh. Why can't I stop thinking about her? She's just one girl.

When I finished putting everything in its proper place, I called it a night and I walked upstairs to collapse on my bed.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice parked the car and we all got out.

I am so glad Carlisle, Alice's father, paid for this place. It is magnificent. It has three bedrooms and it is very large. I was shocked when Alice first showed it to me and Rosalie. It was the hugest place I have ever seen. (A/N: Their condo in my profile.)

When we got into the elevator, Angela's phone rang. "Hello." She said. "Umm, sure. I guess." She was smiling. It must be Ben. They have been dating ever since high school. They were very cute together. "Okay, but I'm not at my apartment." I couldn't believe she was smiling so much. "Yeah, I'm here." This always happens. Almost every Wednesday, Ben would Angela and of course she would always be with us. She hung up the phone, and she was about to open her mouth, when we all turned around. "Just go Angela." Rosalie said.

"Okay. Thanks." We got off the elevator and Angela just waved goodbye and then she was gone. "I am beat." Alice said, taking out her keys.

"What have you been doing all day, anyways?" I asked.

"Hanging out with Jasper, what do you think?" Jasper Whitlock. Rosalie's brother. I think I forgot to mention that. Rosalie and Emmett were together and I'm the lonely girl who has no future with an amazing guy. Like the guy I kissed. Ugh.

Alice seemed to notice my expression. "You will see him again, Bella. Don't worry." We were in the kitchen, and they were very hungry, but I wasn't in the mood for cooking. "How about we just order some pizza?"

"Great idea." Alice said reaching for the phone.

While Alice ordered the pizza, Rosalie and I went to sit in the living room to watch a movie or something. He sat on the couch and I sat on the floor beside her. We were silent for the rest of the night.

We all managed to get up and get ourselves to bed. Although we had to yell at Alice to get up a couple of times, but we went straight to bed.

--------

I woke up from a dream, which included Edward. It was the same exact scenario that happened yesterday at the supermarket, but that time I didn't really walk away from him. I cursed at myself internally. That could have been me. _Bella, you barely know him. _My conscious is right. Ugh.

I got up from bed and headed for a shower. I instantly relaxed with the long shower, until I heard a hard knock on my bedroom door. Then I heard Alice's voice calling me, but soon enough her voice was in my bathroom. "Bella, you've been in the shower for a while. Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"You kept count on how long I've been in the shower?" She didn't answer, so I walked out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the door and I found an outfit on my bed. I guess Alice has been rummaging through my closet. I walked out to the hall, looking for Alice. I was still in my towel when I realized that someone was behind me.

Jasper.

"I didn't know you were making a fashion statement." He laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Jazz. Have you seen Alice?" He kept laughing. "Yeah, she's in the bedroom." I walked past him to get to Alice's bedroom. She was, of course, getting ready for who knows what.

"Alice, what's with the whole makeover?" I cross my arms to look more serious. She is not going to break me into being her dress up doll. She turned around and looked me over. She was about to say something, before I stopped her. "I just want to know why you're bothering with dressing me up. Is there a special occasion? You never do this unless there is something going on."

She smiles. "Well, we're low on groceries."

* * *

**Well, yeah. Boring chapter, I know. But i will definitely make the next chapter interesting. Promise. =] PLEASE Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait.**

**And I'm sorry for the length of this chapter.**

**Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything. Except for the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I had my arms crossed, just staring at Alice for a while now before I could actually speak. "Grocery shopping? I thought we had already gone grocery shopping last week." She obviously knew I wasn't on the same track as she was.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, we are going _grocery_ shopping." She said slowly, emphasizing grocery. Then I understood. Oh. Edward was what she meant. My stomach was suddenly spinning somersaults. "This is why we need you to look your best."

She walked towards me and grabbed me by the arm. We headed to my bedroom.

We stood in front of my bed where there was the clothes she laid out for me to wear. Luckily it wasn't something I wouldn't wear. She usually chose really extravagant things.

It was some simple jeans paired with a nice top.

I quickly put them on. Alice fixed my hair.

Someone sane and normal would think looking nice to go grocery shopping is absolutely insane. But there's Alice for you.

After Alice finished up with me, Rosalie had come in, looking as confused as I was a while ago.

She didn't even have to ask Alice. Alice gave her a look and said one simple word: Groceries.

And Rosalie understood everything and she jumped right into the makeover.

"Well, we have to make you glow Bella. Even though you are going casual… you have to look your best."

I had to laugh at that.

Rosalie was putting something on my lips once I started talking. "Well, I jusst wanst him sto likes me fer me…"I paused because I knew they probably didn't understand me anyways.

"He will Bella." But apparently Alice does.

I was about to speak, when Rosalie interrupted my train of thought. "Okay, there. All done."

I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't look all that bad. I looked…like me.

Jasper had gone to work, by the time we were all out of the room. We walked into the kitchen and Alice went straight to the fridge. "Alice, what are you doing? The door is this way. I pointed behind me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If we're going to be there to buy groceries, then you have to look the part. We have to have a grocery list." She looked at me like I was new to all this. Which I was. I wonder if she's done this before.

I sat on the couch while they wrote down what they "needed."

"Cereal?" Rosalie would ask.

"We don't have that." Alice would scribble down the things that Rosalie would point out. And it went like that for the next five minutes.

"Okay, we have what we need." She looked at me. "You ready?"

"Never been more ready." I gave a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on, cheer up kid. You'll see your prince charming."

"Not at this pace. And how do you know he's even going? You know…same time?"

Alice simply smiled and said, "Trust."

I rolled my eyes and we were out the door.

As soon as we got out that door, my stomach was throwing somersaults.

By the time we got there people started arriving.

"Okay, where do you think he is, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I was about to answer her when someone from behind me spoke first.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I have the next chapter already. Depending on the reviews, I think I am posting the next chapter up today as well.**

**I just want one review. ha. That's all and I will post the next chapter later on today. =]**

**~Edward-dazzles**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the other chapter as promised. =]**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

That voice.

How it irritated me so much. I turned around and there he was.

"Hello, Chuck."

He looked at me intently then looked at who was with me. "Hello Rosalie." Rose simply nodded, not giving away her discomfort.

"Hello Alice." Alice was another story, of course.

She gave him a stern, very mean look and merely said a hello. Chuck knew where that came from.

"Well, I hope you ladies are enjoying your time. I will see you back at work?" We just nodded.

When he was out of sight, Alice gave a loud groan, obviously feeling the need to complain. "I don't know how you guys can stand working for that guy. Ugh."

"Chill Alice, before that little head of yours explodes." Rosalie remarked, pointing her finger to her head. Alice simply ignored her and smacked her hand away.

We just laughed.

"Okay," she said. "We came here for something more important. Bella you go to the right of the store, Rose you scout the left, and I will handle the middle section. Let's get moving."

She really sounded like she was from mission impossible or something. It was funny, but I really was hoping to find him, so I got to work.

But no sign of him. I was entirely disappointed.

Rosalie, Alice, and I decided to take a break and get some coffee and some breakfast from this corner restaurant near by that we were all familiar with.

The waitress came over and we all ordered what we wanted. We obviously already knew what we wanted.

"Bella, cheer up. He obviously didn't need any groceries today." Alice said.

"Yeah, I mean, we will try again tomorrow." Rosalie added. "Even if we have to go to the grocery store every day."

Alice gave a look. She took a sip of her coffee and said, "Yeah even if we have to see that perv guy, Chuck, _every-single-day_." She emphasized.

I tried not to laugh. I managed a smile.

Although, Rosalie couldn't hold it.

"Okay, Alice you don't have to see that _'perv guy' _again because we aren't going to that grocery store every single day."

Rosalie took a quick sip of her coffee. "Why not? I thought--"

I stopped her from continuing. "I know. No matter how much I would love to see him again. I'm not going to waste my life finding this guy."

"You sure about that, Bella?" The waitress finally came with our breakfast platters and I continued.

"Yes I'm sure, Alice. It's something that just happened and it's not going to affect me as much as it should."

We didn't say another word and we began to eat. We had a simple conversation about re-decorating the living room. "Alice, are you kidding me? What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. Don't you think it's so…" she contemplated while taking another bite of her hash browns. "….last year?"

Rosalie threw a napkin at her.

"Hey!" She yelled, while throwing it back at her. "I was suggesting something. You don't have to take out on me with the napkins."

We all laughed.

"Hey guys," Rosalie began. "Even though we didn't find Bella's mystery guy, do you guys mind dropping in to buy all our things on our 'so called grocery list' because we are really low on those things?"

We didn't hesitate. We drank up the rest of our coffee and we paid the check.

We left a tip for the waitress, of course.

We all walked into the grocery store once again.

I do admit that I have hope that he was going to be here, but I let that slide. _'He isn't going to be here, Bella.'_

Thankfully, Alice made three separate lists for each of us, so we all went our separate ways. I needed to think for myself.

I grabbed a basket and I took a quick look at my list before heading to my first item.

- chips of three kind

- bread

- cereal

- cookies

- ice cream

Okay. So I apparently got the junk food list. I smiled.

I went to the junk food area. I looked for the chips and I'm glad I had to get three because there were so many to choose from. I put the lucky three bags of chips that are going to be gone by the time they come home with us.

I moved onto the next item: bread.

On my way to that isle, I passed by Rosalie. "Nice choices Bella." We both walked away laughing.

I chose the wheat bread. I liked it. If they didn't like it…more for me.

I moved on to the cereal.

When I got to that isle, I realized I was going to be standing there like an idiot, trying to figure out what cereal to get.

There was this very chocolate-ty one. Who wouldn't want that in the morning?

But then there was this frosted flakes one, but I knew Alice didn't like that one. Rosalie did. I overlooked every single aspect of every single cereal box on that shelf. By the time I finished with that task, I picked up the chocolate-ty one I first looked at. I still wasn't so sure.

Who would of thought choosing cereal would take this long.

I soon lost my train of thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Why me?

I turned with the cereal box in hand; ready to face him once more. "What now, Chu--"

I stopped to be looking at those beautiful green eyes. "Hello, Bella. Need any help with that?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading...I would really appreciate reviews. ha ha. **

**Just kidding. Just glad you read it...but i wouldn't mind them, of course. =D**

**~Edward-dazzles**


End file.
